eenezfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic is the supersonic speedster protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgegog franchise, and one of the heroes of the series. He is a laid-back and cool character. In EEnEZ he has a sort of rivarly with Eddy stemming roughly from the moment they meet. He met a temporary end at the hands of Buttercup in the Super School, but was later revived through the first use of the Dragon Balls in centuries. Abilities Sonic is best known for his speed, and has been shown to be one of the fastest character in the series so far. His battle style is often used very well in conjunction with his speed. His trademark attack, which allows him to curl up into a ball and slam into his oponents, is a prime example of the way Sonic fights. This rolling ability, with enough speed, can even cut through steel. In Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Z, he has the ability to transform into a suppressed Super Form with less then seven Chaos Emerlds or a Chaos Drive. With the help of a Chaos Emerlad Sonic can use Chaos Control. As Sonic was forced to train more and more to combat the threats facing the Earth, he is shown gaining more and more none physical based abilities. He has made the element of wind his own, being capable of manipulating it at a far greater degree then his simple "Sonic tornados". In additon, his manipulation of Chaos Energy has steadily increased aswell. His speed through out the series has been slowly matched by other speedy fighters such as Corey and Eddy. When he reaches his match against the biological warrior Bubbles however, he is forced to unveil the true pontential of his speed. Putting his all into a single charge at Bubbles, Sonics speed reaches a unsurrpassable level and knocks the warrioress around like a ragdoll. Relationships Eddy Sonic has always proven time and again that he is the fastest being alive. However, he has had some competition for that title, the most recent being Eddy. While the two often butt heads in a running competition, they maintain a mutual respect for each other. One trait they share is their smart-alleck, easygoing attitudes. Even in some of the worst of situations they often seem to be lax or even amused, whereas the rest of their compatriots would be more reserved or serious. Underlying these exteriors however, are fierce and unyielding warriors who will willingly fight and die for the ones they care for. Sonic's death left Eddy embittered and saddened, as he can be seen silently weeping after the heroes get to safety away from Townsville. Shadow During one of Sonic's older adventures, Sonic met Shadow. Since then, Sonic and Shadow have remained rivals, occasionally teaming up for a common cause. Shadow's methods of approaching these goals are viewed as very skewed by Sonic, while Shadow holds a distaste for Sonic's way of approaching things. This is even shown in how Shadow often disregards his allies when in battle, while Sonic always shows concern for those on his side. As a result, the two share a somewhat strained relationship. When Shadow wished to prove his title of Ultimate Lifeform, Sonic (alongside Knuckles) refused to let him fight on his own, showcasing the trios friendship. However, it can be seen that the two DO care for one another, or at least, share a sense of camaraderie. Shadow is visibly shocked at Sonic's death, and can only hang his head in shame and grief at having lost an ally. Amy Rose Throughout the earlier years of Sonics hero career, Amy was shown as Sonics number one fan and hopefull love interest. Through these romantic attempts of the female hedgehog, Sonic showed a clear disinterest. This grows by the time the two are first shown together in the series, where Sonic is seen immediatly running from Amy. This pattern continues through the first half of the series. He first shows the possibility of having feelings for her at the end of the Revenge Saga, but chooses not to act on them. Through the Powerpuff Girl saga is is shown thinking of her in times of parrel. Finnaly after his revival, Sonic embraces Amy and promises that he will not leave her ever again, further hinting at a possible relationship between the two. Trivia *Sonic is the only member of the main cast to die. *It is unknown who boasts the greater speed, Sonic or the Super Saiyan warrior Zukai. *Originaly Sonic went Dark alongside Shadow in the Powerpuff Girl saga, but it was later decided to be cept to just Shadow as he had a greater motive. Category:Characters Category:E-Fighters Category:Hedgehog Category:Deceased